comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars: Rebellion
Star Wars: Rebellion is published by Dark Horse Comics. The cover price is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Star Wars: Rebellion #15—Vector Part 7: 30 Jul 2008 Current Issue :Star Wars: Rebellion #16—Vector Part 8: 27 Aug 2008 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Ongoing series, published irregularly. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Star Wars: Rebellion #16—Vector Part 8 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Star Wars: Rebellion #15—Vector Part 7 Past Storylines Small Victories Issues #11-14. The Ahakista Gambit Issues #6-10. My Brother, My Enemy Issues #1-5. Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Star Wars: Rebellion, vol. 1: My Brother, My Enemy' - Collects #1-5. "Imperial officer Janek "Tank" Sunber makes a critical choice between his duty to the Empire and his loyalty to childhood friend Luke Skywalker in an explosive tale of Rebel spies, Imperial ambushes, and the dreaded Darth Vader! Having rescued Rebel strategist Jorin Sol from the Empire, Luke Skywalker now leads X-Wing attack runs on Imperial convoys to rustle up much needed supplies for the Rebel fleet. Little does he know that within Sol lies a secret that will put the entire Alliance in danger. What's worse, when Luke receives a coded message from Lt. Sunber, he must decide whether to trust his old friend or obey the orders of Princess Leia who believes Tank may be part of an Imperial plot to capture the Rebellion's greatest hero!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1593077114 *'Star Wars: Rebellion, vol. 2: The Ahakista Gambit' - Collects #6-10. "For years, Wyl Tarson, top lieutenant to the galactic crimelord Raze, secretly delivered valuable information to the Rebel Alliance-until his employer discovered the betrayal and implanted a bomb inside Wyl's skull. Now, Wyl must infiltrate an Imperial stronghold on the planet Ahakista under the guise of working for the Rebellion, or Raze will detonate the bomb. Unwilling to compromise active Rebel agents, Wyl assembles a team of operatives too washed up or too crazy for the Alliance and leads them into a suicide mission that's his only chance for survival." - WorldCat - ISBN 1593078990 *'Star Wars: Rebellion, vol. 3: Small Victories' - Collects #11-14. "Lieutenant Deena Shan is feeling insecure and worthless. After a few nearly disastrous missions with the Rebel Alliance, she is ready to give up, go home, and leave the rebellion to the true heroes. That is, until Deena becomes part of a 'suicide' mission that could hit the Empire where it really hurts! But, when Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia are captured in process, Deena must reconcile herself to complete the mission and save these two figureheads of the Rebellion, and many others—single-handed! Will she succeed, or will this be Deena’s last mistake?" - WorldCat - ISBN 159582166X History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Rob Williams. Artists: Brandon Badeaux & Michael Lacombe. Publishing History First published in 2006. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 22 Aug 2007 - Lacombe's Rebellion with Star Wars * 24 May 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=113920 Celebrating Star Wars: Rebellion] Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Science Fiction Category:Adventure Category:TV/Movie Tie-in